


Bless'ee Bessie Blount

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Tour!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bessie hears the infamous phrase and starts shutting down
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Bless'ee Bessie Blount

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my fics over from tumblr because I'm taking my blog down

Bessie Blount considered herself good at keeping her walls up. She never brought up her past life, not even when Maria was trying to talk to bring up all the old jokes they had. She hated that whilst everyone else was laughing about what their queens did in the past, she would sit there trying to stop the feeling of Henry’s hands moving up her thighs. Even the thought of it caused a shiver to run down her spine.

Still, she never cracked. Until one day.

The show had gone on like normal, she hadn’t messed up and had been really happy watching the queens dance around the stage. Then the Megasix started. As usual, the queens introduced the band one by one. As Anna came running to her side of the stage, a small cheer erupted from the audience as she played her short riff. Just as she was playing the last chord, she heard someone say to her friend. “Bless’ee Bessie Blount. That’s what people used to say about her!”

Bessie froze, panic setting in. Her hands were hovering over her bass as tears welled in her eyes. Suddenly, she wasn’t at the theater, but back in the past.

_She was sat in the candle lit room of the King. Her eyes wide and starry as she listened to what he was saying about how beautiful she was. “Miss Blount, can you keep a secret?” He whispered into her ear._

_“Of course I can, Your Majesty.” Bessie whispered back._

_“Well, can this be our little secret?”_

_“If you so wish, Your Majesty.”_

_“Okay, now run along now. I’m sure my wife is looking for you.” Henry smiled down at the girl as she pulled her dress back on an rushed out of the room, waving slightly before she left the room. Just as she left she heard him mutter, “Bless’ee Bessie Blount.” The phrase would stick with her for the rest of her life._

Suddenly she was back in the room, the Queens and her other band members were stood around her, all looking worried (or angry in Aragon’s case) “Bessie? Can you hear me?” She wanted to nod, but fear kept her still. Anna was stood in front of her, trying to get Bessie to talk, but she couldn’t. She just stared, trying to blink back tears. “Bessie, sweetheart, can you talk to me?” Slowly, Bessie shook her head, not wanting to get into trouble. “No one is going to shout at you, I promise.” Gently, she took Bessie’s hands and pulled them away from her bass, which the girl had been gripping tightly.

“Anna? Make it stop.” Bessie whispered, feeling hands all over her body.

“I can’t Bess, I promise you, you’re safe here. No one wants to hurt you. Right guys?”

A chorus of “Yeah”s caused Bessie to calm down just a bit.

“And if anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll beat them up!” Maggie said, a smug grin on her face.

“Thank you Maggie.” Bessie said with a water smile.

“Maggie! Please, be careful.” Maria said, her way of agreeing whilst trying to remain the responsible adults.

“You see, Bess? You’re safe now. Henry is gone now.” Anna smiled. “Can I give you a hug sweetheart?”

Bessie nodded and let herself be pulled into a big hug. She loved Anna’s warm hugs. She buried her face into the woman’s chest and smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos!


End file.
